Mine
by totalizzyness
Summary: Janos doesn't like the looks Mystique has been giving Azazel. He sets out to make sure she knows just who he belongs too. - Azazel/Janos. Explicit content inside.


_**AN: My first time writing for this fandom and this pairing. I'm just writing ficlets to get a grip on writing for this fandom, so please excuse anything and/or everything.  
Unbeta'd, expect mistakes.**_

* * *

Janos didn't like how Mystique had started looking at Azazel, hated the way she touched him like she was sure her touch was welcome. He'd heard the stories from Angel about how the shapeshifter had first sought after the Beast's affections when she'd been allied with Xavier. Things had obviously not worked out how she'd wanted and she'd then turned to Lehnsherr. Angel told him that they're shared a kiss one night in the mansion, but since, Lehnsherr hadn't shown any interest in pursuing a relationship with Mystique; Angel filled him in on all the gossip.

Janos had watched Mystique try her hardest to get their leader's attention, propositioned him many times, only to be met with rejection. He'd found it funny at first, laughing with Angel over drinks about the blue mutant's failed attempts; but it seemed there was only so much rejection Mystique could take before she looked for comfort in someone else's arms.

Azazel's arms.

Janos voiced his thoughts one night to his lover whilst in bed. Azazel just chuckled, carding his fingers through Janos' thick hair.

"Worry not, my sweet. It is harmless."

"I do not like how she touches you. Like you are for her to touch."

"I will never touch her. There is only you."

Janos sighed, tracing his fingers over a faded scar on Azazel's chest. "I still do not like it."

"Maybe you tell her, I am yours."

"Maybe _you_ tell her."

Azazel grinned. "Maybe... I show her."

Janos finally smiled. "Yes. This plan, I like."

Azazel slipped out from underneath his lover, crawling on top of him, a hand on either side of the pillow by his head. "First, I mark you, where all will see."

Janos moaned his assent, tipping his head back, baring his neck for Azazel to attack with his lips and teeth. He opened his legs, Azazel settling between them, his tail stroking up his thigh, pressing against the bulge in Janos' boxers.

"Azazel!"

Azazel hummed against his skin, trailing his hand over his chest, digging his nail in, leaving red lines behind. Janos arched into his touch, nuzzling against Azazel's throat, nibbling at his red skin.

"Now you are marked, I must scent you," Azazel rumbled, kissing his way down Janos' throat. "So all will smell me on you. And you on me."

Janos groaned, helping his lover out of his remaining clothing, whilst shedding his own. Their lips finally met in a dizzying kiss, Janos reaching out for Azazel, his fingers curling around his arms. Azazel moaned quietly into his lover's mouth, his hands stroking and squeezing every inch of skin whilst his tail fumbled for the bedside table, finally pulling open the top drawer.

"One day entire world will know you are mine."

Janos gasped, nodding as he felt Azazel's tail push his thigh up. "Yes. But... I will settle for Mystique knowing tomorrow. No... no more touching you. She not have you."

Azazel chuckled against his throat, pressing wet kisses down his neck and chest to his naval before sitting back on his haunches. He grinned wickedly at the sight of Janos writhing beneath him, gripping him tightly by his hips and flipped him over. He dropped the lube into his open palm, flicking the top open, the spade of his tail stroking down Janos' spine as he poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He savoured the way Janos would arc into his touch, the breathy little moans he managed to pull from his lover as he trailed his fingers down to his entrance.

Janos bit down on his lip when Azazel pressed in, not pausing to give him time to adjust, moving straight on to preparing him quickly and efficiently. Azazel leant down to press several kisses to the small of Janos' back, his tail reaching around to trace the outline of his pectorals.

"Do not hold back your moans, Sweet. Please, do not hold back on me. Let go."

A deep, gutteral moan erupted from Janos' throat when Azazel roughly pushed in with two fingers, his hold on his hip tightening. Janos let his head drop, his eyes scrunching shut.

"Yes. Let them hear you. Let _her_ hear you. What I do to you."

Janos didn't get any quieter as Azazel continued to stretch his fingers inside his lover, rubbing against his prostate until he was close to crumbling in a mess of sweaty, shaky limbs beneath him. He pulled his fingers away, smirking at Janos' moan of protest, using the tip of his tail to tilt up his head.

"You are beautiful like this," Azazel purred, pressing his chest against Janos' back. Janos instinctively leant into him, tipping his head further back, moaning when Azazel began sucking on his neck, focusing on the marks he'd already put there, making them darker, ensuring they'd stand out proudly on his skin the next morning.

"Please. Azazel, please."

Azazel, nodded, littering kisses down Janos' spine, curling his tail around his thigh as he positioned himself, pushing in slowly. Janos moaned, fisting the bedsheets with a white-knuckled grip. Azazel took a deep breath, smoothing his hands over Janos' sides, his tail curling around his neglected cock.

"You are ready, yes?"

Janos nodded, readying himself as Azazel slowly began to pull out before thrusting back in roughly. Janos almost buckled under the strength, Azazel's hold on him being the only thing keeping him up. Azazel didn't hold back, thrusting into his lover hard and fast, his grunts drowned out by Janos' moans and cries.

He pressed down on Janos' shoulders, pushing him down into the bed, keeping a tight grip on his hips as he continued to drive into him. Janos was helpless, sprawled across the mattress moaning into the pillow as his body was used, almost brutally. He knew he'd have trouble sitting down the next morning; the pain was definitely going to be worth it, being able to rub it in Mystique's face. He'd have the marks and the limp to prove how close he and Azazel truly were; he knew how possessive Azazel became when he had marks on his body for people to see, eager to show off his work.

Azazel slammed his hips harder, tendrils of hair sticking to his forehead, his nails biting into the soft skin of Janos' middle. He made sure to work his tail in time to his thrusts over his lover's cock, knowing he was close. He could feel himself getting breathless as he continued his relentless onslaught of Janos' prostate, relishing the noises he forced from him.

Janos could feel his body begin to shake, tension pooling in the pit of his stomach. He came explosively, screaming is relief into his pillow, Azazel growling behind him, his thrusts starting to falter. Azazel wrapped his tail around Janos' waist, using it to hold him up, thrusting his fingers into the mess of his lover's hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling it back. Janos groaned, tipping his head back, Azazel pushing himself forward, clamping his teeth around the juncture of his neck, threading their fingers together. He bit down harder as he came, Janos moaning quietly, his hips finally coming to a stop.

Using what little energy he had left, Azazel held himself up over Janos, letting his lover slump against the mattress, letting out a sigh of content. Janos rolled onto his side, grinning up at Azazel, reaching out to card his fingers through his hair. Azazel lowered himself carefully, capturing Janos' lips in a searing kiss, his arms curling around his waist.

"Now all will know you are mine, my sweet. You were very loud."

Janos smiled into Azazel's chest, pressing several soft kisses to his red skin. "It is good I am not the boy who has supersonic scream, then, yes?"

Azazel laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of his lover's head. "Very good. I choose you over him any day."

Janos let out a long sigh, snuggling up to Azazel, exhausted. Azazel's tail curled around the covers, pulling them up to cover their cooling bodies, not too fussed about the mess, knowing they'd deal with it the next morning with a long shower together.

Janos usually hated dressing too casually, always impeccably dressed, especially around other people. But in the interest of showing off how much Azazel was off limits to his blue team mate, he slipped on a white shirt, only buttoning it up to the bottom of his breast bone, checking out the angry red marks left behind on his neck. He used his powers to give his hair a quick dry, leaving it damp at the ends, knowing Azazel wouldn't bother drying his own hair; if Mystique could apply logic, she'd be able to deduce they'd showered together.

He pulled on his trousers and made his way to the kitchen, holding his head up proudly. The girls were already sat at the table eating their breakfasts, Emma reading a magazine, Mystique staring at her toast. He strode over to the fridge, pretending like nothing was out of the ordinary. He smirked to himself when Angel let out a loud whistle.

"Janos!"

He looked over casually, trying hard to not grin at her grin. Emma glanced up at him, rolling her eyes at the state of him and looked back down at her magazine. Mystique narrowed her eyes.

"Buenas días, Angel."

Angel jumped to her feet, crowding Janos against the cupboards, pulling on his collar, grinning up at him. Janos grinned back.

"You look like a whore!"

"He was fucked like one, too."

Their heads whipped around to look at Azazel who'd appeared by the table. Angel laughed, flicking one of the marks on Janos' neck.

"I hope you gave him a decent tip."

Azazel grinned, stalking over to Janos, curling his tail around his leg. Janos glanced over to Mystique, feeling a smug sense of satisfaction at her forlorn look. He turned himself towards Azazel, pushing back a stray tendril of hair back from his face. He felt Angel press herself against his back, leaning up to his ear.

"Does this have anything to do with Mystique trying to make a move on your man?"

Janos smirked, turning slightly so she could hear him. "Has everything to do with that."

She barked out a laugh, moving back to her seat at the table. "Well, I can see the sex was definitely worth it. One day, you guys are really going to have to let me watch."

Mystique choked on her drink, pointedly looking down at the table. Janos smiled up at Azazel, Azazel's tail trailing up his leg and back, curling around his neck to pull him into a gentle kiss. Janos curled his fingers in his lover's shirt, holding their bodies close.

"I think, maybe, she know now," Azazel muttered. Janos snorted, his other hand cupping Azazel's cheek.

"Good."


End file.
